


A Strange Denial of Feelings

by saddendays



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, High School, Swearing, minseok is both whipped and dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddendays/pseuds/saddendays
Summary: Junmyeon is pretty. Minseok swears that's the only reason he likes her.





	A Strange Denial of Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> this was written at 3 am on an ice cream high. i also don't want to go to school.

Minseok swears he only likes Junmyeon because she’s pretty.

 

It’s an acceptable reason, Kim Junmyeon is one of the prettiest seniors at school, and everyone knew. It’d be hard to miss the president of the student council when she makes her announcements at their weekly school assembly, sweet voice making its way through the speakers. Her beauty is especially noticeable when she sits right beside you in almost every class, taking notes, eyelashes fluttering prettily, oblivious to your staring. But that’s it, Minseok doesn’t like her for any other reason.

 

He doesn’t like her because her smile makes her look especially cute, maybe a little uglier. He doesn’t like her because she likes talking about EXO almost every single day of the week in that cute, almost whiny tone. He doesn’t like her because she was always eager to tutor him whenever he doesn’t get a lesson. He doesn’t like her for anything deeper than the fact that she was pretty. Because liking her for any other reason than that means that he wants to date her, and wanting to date her means having to turn into her ex-boyfriend’s competition.

 

Wu Yifan was not a force to be reckoned with.

 

Captain of the basketball team, Yifan stands half a head taller than him, hovering over him almost dangerously. His eyes were piercing, and only turn gentle at the sight of Junmyeon. Even after three years Yifan somehow carries a possessive air around him when it came to her. It was good that he doesn’t share any classes with him, or two situations can arise. One, he wouldn’t be able to see the whiteboard because of his ridiculously tall upper body, or he would be the victim of his death stare as a result of always ending up beside Junmyeon in classes.

 

He doesn’t even get why Junmyeon always sits beside him in class. There wasn’t any definite seating arrangement, and he’s pretty sure Junmyeon has the ability to get any seat she wants in class—even the teacher’s seat if she asked—but she always ends up right beside him, no matter what. No matter how many love stuck boys and girls offer her a better seat. No matter how far she is from the board. If Minseok sat on the roof she’d somehow end up beside him anyway, despite her well known fear of heights. It just works like that.

 

(And a little part of Minseok’s little, fragile heart hopes that it’s because she likes him.)

 

But then, once again, another challenge was the other men who want to date the girl. (He doesn’t actually worry much about the females, knowing that Junmyeon is straighter than a plank, but then again). There was Lu Han, the playboy of the school, who can charm even the teachers to do his bidding; Kim Jongdae, a junior rising in popularity for his natural allure, and fuck, there was Park Chanyeol, the vice president of the student council, deep voice and warm smile making its way to every students’ hearts. Minseok was just, well, Minseok. If Junmyeon were to somehow like him back, his end will be on the hands of those three, and maybe even Yifan too. 

 

Who cares if he dies? He’ll die knowing that Junmyeon somehow returned the feeling.

 

Does she even like him back?

 

He has to find out. (For Science of course, it’s not like he likes her because she’s the cutest, nicest and sweetest girl he’s ever encountered. No way.)

 

That’s why he’s standing in front of the student council room, a box of chocolates in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other, sweating profusely. He knows a few students who have confessed to him like this, such as Oh Sehun, an awkward freshman with the biggest crush on Junmyeon. It didn’t work when it happened, ending with Sehun leaving after being pat on the head. Minseok saw the red, puffy eyes he had while leaving. Poor boy.

 

He sucks in his breath, and tries his best to knock on the door without dropping the chocolates.

 

He hears a grumble of ‘I don’t have any meetings at this time’ before Junmyeon beckons him to enter. He had no idea his heart could beat this fast. It’d definitely beat Usain Bolt if it ran in the Olympics. He tosses the chocolate to his other hand and reaches for the door knob, hoping to god he doesn’t melt into a puddle. If anyone were watching him through the security cameras right now they would think there was an error—because after he gets his hand on the door knob he completely stops moving.

 

“I can hear you holding the door knob, is it locked?” Junmyeon’s pretty voice floods his ears, and he’s pulled back to reality. “I’ll get it.”

 

“What, no! It’s fine, I can open it,” his sudden outburst has him covering his mouth, face turning red. He tries his best to recollect himself before _finally_ opening the door.

 

The smell of lavender wafts through the room, and somehow everything seems brighter than normal. Or maybe he’s just overreacting because Junmyeon’s right in front of him, not really because she’s sitting at her table, but she’s _very_ close to being right in front of him. He looks into her eyes, and gets greeted by a blinding, beautiful smile. 

 

“Minseok?” Junmyeon looks slightly confused, but still bright. “Do you need some help on Trigonometry? You seemed confused earlier and um,” she covers her mouth, turning red. Wait—does this mean Junmyeon looks at him in class? She was looking…at him? His jaw almost drops, but he thanks the gods that it didn’t. He should really give some offerings later in the day if he doesn’t die.

 

Realizing only half of his body is in the room, he steps in and closes the door. Junmyeon’s (pretty) eyes trail down to see the bouquet and chocolates barely managing to stay on his arm. She turns red. Her (pretty) hands come up to her face to cover her mouth. “Oh.”

 

He feels like Echo. His voice is failing him right now, only managing to stutter some incoherent sentences.

 

He mentally gives himself a pep talk and breathes in deeply. A strange bout of confidence overtakes him, and he thanks the gods once again. When people say to offer ten percent of your earnings, he feels like offering a hundred percent of it. A hundred percent of his daily five dollar allowance. “I like—I like you, Junmyeon. I think you’re really pretty, nice, and sweet. I really want to date you, and I hope you give me the chance.”

 

He didn’t realize that he was walking towards the girl until he already placed the flowers and chocolates on her desk. He glances one last time at the president’s pink, pink face, and all his confidence goes down the drain. He raises his hands up, as if being arrested. “Uh, wait, sorry. You’re going to reject me right? I’m sorry, I’ll just, um, go.”

 

He was about to march straight to the door before a hand tugs on his shirt. “Are you crazy?”

 

Minseok turns back around, eyes widening at the sudden outburst. Junmyeon is staring at him, the pink in her cheeks gone, eyes showing no hint of embarrassment. It was like she turned into a completely different person. That kind of ability must be something she’s gotten for being in the student council for so long.

 

“I’ve been waiting for three years for this, and you’re just going to step out thinking I don’t like you back?” Minseok’s world goes into a standstill. Waiting. For three years. Holy shit. He’s also been liking her for three years, is this fate? “I follow you around school, sit with you in every class and tutor you although I really, really hate teaching. How can you just say I don’t like you back? I hate you, Minseok.”

 

What. “Really?”

 

Junmyeon sighs, head hanging down before back up at him. “You’re dumb.”

 

“I know,” he chuckles awkwardly. “Can—Can I make it up to you?”

 

“If it isn’t a date, I’m going to fight you,” Junmyeon gives him a confident beam, and Minseok nods. A date is good.

 

Who the fuck cares if Yifan, Chanyeol, Jongdae, or Lu Han find out. He’s going to die knowing that Junmyeon somehow likes him back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ((the ending's super rushed i'm aware))


End file.
